Decorating Christmas Cookies
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brian helps decorate Christmas cookies with Gus and Justin.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: Came up with this idea after watching episodes of Gus and Brian together where he was going have Gus be his ring barrer. I added Justin to the mix because they make great dads. If take offense to Lindsay/Melanie being dead then don't read.**

**Summary: Brian helps decorate Christmas cookies with Gus and Justin.**

**Title: Decorating Christmas Cookies**

Brian could hear Justin and Gus when he walked into the house letting his self smile hearing the two he loved more than anything in the world. He found them at the table making cookies, which didn't surprise him. Gus had wanted to make Christmas cookies that morning when he'd had to go to work. Justin had already gotten all the supplies the other day when Gus brought it up then. He wouldn't have imagined this would be a normal thing the night that he met both his son and Justin. However, coming home every day having the two waiting on him was his normal.

It had been since Gus was six months old; he was five now. The weekend that he'd kept Gus when Lindsay had gone to a teacher conference and Melanie had been in Florida was when he became the full time dad. He seriously had not been expecting to get the phone call that they were both gone. It had been the same weekend his dad had told him he was dying. He'd been about to head out the door for Studs and Suds after the chat with his dad. Lindsay's parents had greeted him and told him that Lindsay was dead. The only reason he hadn't lost it and gone out drinking was Justin. He'd convinced him to stay home, the both of them could watch Gus.

He'd stayed in and just been with them because he didn't know what else to do. He'd been in shock and there had been no telling what he would have done if he'd gone out. Justin had been the best through all of it; especially with Gus. He couldn't believe at times that Justin had stuck around being seventeen then. He'd gone from his stalker and favorite sex hook up to what they were now, Gus' dads. Justin was dada where as he was daddy to Gus the second he could talk.

Melanie hadn't ever known Lindsay died since she'd never come back from Florida being killed there. He'd thought something happened with her grandmother since she hadn't come back after he'd called. He wasn't about to tell her over a phone Lindsay had died. Even back then he wasn't that horrible of a person. There had been engine failure on the plane and it had gone down. He'd found out when he'd called the second time to her grandmother's house.

A few days after that he'd moved Gus into the loft and Justin pretty much never left either. He'd supposed to have been living with Debbie, but he'd said there was no way he could do it alone. Everyone had put in their opinions and had laughed that he couldn't do it. Justin was the only one that hadn't said he couldn't do it at all, he just needed help. The last three years had been good even with a couple of bumps in the road. Thanks to Justin's mom they had finally found a house the month before moving in. They would never have found the right one if not for her, but she had finally found it. It had been on the market for five years, but no one had wanted to pay the price that was being asked.

Justin had loved the place right off and Gus had been so happy when he'd seen the stables where they could put horses in. The day that Justin had turned nineteen they'd gotten married, which no one had believed when they'd done it. Jennifer had watched Gus for them and they'd taken off for a weekend. Jennifer had been the only one that knew where they were doing. Things had changed a lot when Gus moved in with them full time. He didn't go out to the bars and clubs anymore like he used to. Besides Justin no one got him since becoming a full time dad. He couldn't do that to Gus, make him lose all three parents. Justin had become Gus' second dad before they even got married.

"Daddy!" Gus yelled out in excitement seeing his daddy.

"Hey, Sonny boy. You and Justin making cookies or a mess?" He asked leaning down kissing the top of Gus' head. He then kissed Justin before looking at the pans they had laid out.

"Well mostly not a mess, but our son seems to have gotten his self covered in different parts of decorations." Justin said after returning the kiss. "Change your clothes and help, we still got three pans to go. Gus wanted to make a batch for every one." He smiled.

"Please help daddy, I'll show you how it's done." Gus said looking up with so much love that Brian couldn't say no.

"Let me change and I'll be right back." Brian said ruffling Gus' hair before going up to Justin and his bedroom.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Once Brian came back down in more comfortable clothes he sat in the chair beside Gus who was in the middle. There were an array of cookie designs from Christmas trees to snow people as Gus called them. They sat and put on the different eddible colors on the cookies that were left. Brian smiled listening to his son talk about what Justin and he had done all day. Gus was also telling which colors went on which cookies. Brian might have tried making a blue Christmas Tree as a joke. Justin had only laughed before he'd put another Christmas CD on.

"You are naughty daddy. You know Christmas Trees are green, dada and you let me pick ours out. It sitting in there decorated all up with ordiments and lights." Gus said shaking his little head before putting the blue food paint away from his daddy.

"Some trees can be blue if they are the fake ones. They come in all colors, but I promise I won't make any blue." Brian said smiling at his son. He'd known Gus would give him a lecture if he tried painting the tree anything besides green.

"Dada, we need to give him another lesson in proper colors for things." Gus said going back to painting the snow person he had.

"Okay, we'll do that later." Justin smiled giving Brian the best stern look he could muster before Brian poked him in the side and he laughed.

"I'll get you for that, Sunshine." Brian said finding his ticklish spot getting Justin to laugh harder trying to get away. "And you too Gussy." He added getting a squeal from his son when he turned his other hand on tickling Gus.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

After the tickle fight they finished the cookies before setting them off to the side so they could dry. Gus showed Brian the tins that Justin and he had painted during the day. Each tin was painted with a different Christmas theme. Brian could already tell that Gus was going to be a great artist his self. The tins didn't look anything like a five year old had done them. Most people would think that Justin had done them all, but he knew his husband hadn't. Gus was a smart kid and had skipped right out of kindergarden into first grade. He knew it was thanks to Justin and his self working with Gus before he even went to school.

Each tin had a name on the bottom of them that Gus had wanted to put to make it even more personal. He said it was his Christmas gift to the families since he had no way of buying anything. Brian thought that the personal touch was so much better. He probably wouldn't have if things had been different, but Gus had changed him. He'd grown up knowing that he had to make a good example for his son. Justin had helped so much and if he was unsure if he was doing good Justin made sure he knew he was. He wasn't his parents thankfully and he saw that every day in how Gus was turning out.

"Does each tin get a different set of cookies or will we mix them up?" Brian asked when the cookies were deemed dry enough to put in the tins without being smeared.

"One cookie of each will go in the tins at first. Then after we have one of each we continue the process until they all gone." Gus said lining the tins up on the kitchen table like an assembly line. He picked up a tin that he'd set to the side that hadn't been with the others handing it to his daddy. "We made this for you together." He smiled hoping that his daddy liked it.

Brian smiled looking at the tin that Gus gave him. It had a snowy scene on it with three snow people which he knew to represent the three of them. There was their dog Oscar painted on the tin as well with a giant Christmas tree. The tree was decorated with small dots of different colors of paint. He loved the tin and he knelt down giving Gus a hug telling him he loved it. He also thanked Justin since he had helped.

"It was Gus' idea that you needed your own tin of cookies. Don't worry I'll help eat them." Justin smiled, but Brian always ate what Gus handed him if it was eddible.

There might have been some failed food attempts that Brian had eaten that weren't eddible either. Justin knew he wouldn't have missed any of this for a better life elsewhere. This was the best life he could have asked for even if at first his mom and others had told him he was ruining his life. He'd been seventeen, still in school, but he'd do it again in a heart beat. He had known Brian could raise Gus with no problems by his self. Brian would have figured it out, but he hadn't been able to think of a better thing to do than help Brian raise Gus. Their life was perfect the way he saw it.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

There ended up being an even number of cookies for each tin getting twenty-four. Brian hadn't thought the lids would close, but they had by some miracle. Gus set each one in the box that would be used to deliever them the next day. They cleaned up from the cookies before Justin set out to make dinner. Brian helped him after he'd set a movie up for Gus to watch while dinner was being made. Justin loved cooking and he had found over the years he loved helping him. He used to watch Justin work, but one day he'd just taken the knife and started cutting up the vegetables to make it go faster. Since then they'd made most of their meals together.

He had been worried that Justin would get bored one day with them, but he hadn't. There hadn't been a day that he thought Justin was going to walk out of his life since he'd moved in. The day that he'd proposed to Justin he'd had Gus help him. It probably had been so mushy and unlike the old him, but Justin had loved it. He'd made Justin breakfast, which they'd eaten outside since it had been a warm morning. Gus had said he wanted to ask him something. It was if Justin would become his Dada officially. Justin was already on the papers as his Dada so he hadn't understood what he'd meant. Gus had then handed Justin the really large box, he'd wanted to throw him off. Inside had been a ring box surrounded by art supplies that he'd gotten Justin. Of course Justin had agreed and they'd gotten married a week later.

"If I don't tell you this enough thank you for being here with us. I love you, Sunshine." Brian said wrapping his arms around Justin helping him stir the food in the pan.

"I love you too, Bri. You don't have to thank me for loving the two of you. I loved you since the night we met and met Gus together." Justin said leaning against Brian.

Domestic Brian might have been hard for others to swallow, but to him it wasn't Brian being domestic. It was the person he knew inside of Brian that no one else had been able to see coming out. He'd loved getting to know that other side of Brian over the years. The Brian that had come home from work and had made Christmas Cookies with his son without hesitation. That was the man he fell in love with even if at times it sucked how it had happened. He wasn't sure if things would be like this if Lindsay and Melanie had lived though. They made sure that Gus knew about his moms, but he was so happy to have Gus as his son too.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"This is almost done you pause the movie and I'll serve the food." Justin said a little while later. He turned giving Brian a kiss before they parted ways.

Brian had returned the kiss before leaving the kitchen finding Gus' cartoon ending which was a good thing. It had been timed just right since he knew Gus hated having to wait to finish one. They both went to wash up in the bathroom getting back as Justin was setting the plates on the table. Justin had gone with a chicken stirfry for Brian and his self. He'd made Gus his favorite which this week was mac and cheese. Some times dinner could be a battle ground especially when Gus had been younger. It wasn't so bad now though and Brian was relieved of that. He'd always caved when Gus had given him a pout look not wanting what was in his plate. Justin had bribed him he was sure, but he didn't care.

"Thanks dada, daddy." Gus said with a huge smile on his face before digging into his mac and cheese.

"You're welcome Sonny boy." Brian said. "No problem Gussy." Justin replied at the same time.

Brian and Justin ate their meal with Justin having some of the mac and cheese as well. He'd tried getting Brian to try some, but apparently a bad childhood incident had him hating mac and cheese. He never pushed the subject, but knew it had everything to deal with his parents. They talked about what they would do the next day after delievering the cookies. It was only three days until Christmas and Brian had closed the office until after New Years Day.

He'd been so proud of Brian when he'd started his own company, which he worked at three days a week. He was head of the art department since Brian didn't trust anyone else. Brian said he knew exactly what he wanted the first time he told him. He was onto Brian so of course he knew. It was how he'd known Brian would need him and not object when he'd shown up moving back into the loft years ago.

Their lives were simple and even mushy at times, but Brian didn't once bulk at it. They had worked together to make sure Gus never felt unloved. There were a few bumps, but most of them had been with the fact they got married and how young he'd been moving in to help raise Gus. His dad had cut him off completely refusing to let him even have his trust fund his grandpa had left him.

Thankfully he'd gone to see his grandma who hadn't signed it over to his dad like it had been thought. She'd gotten to know Brian and when she'd saw how they were together, that it wasn't the way she'd been told; she'd let Brian have the legal rights until he'd been eighteen. His dad of course had blown up about it, but there wasn't nothing he'd been able to do. His mom had divorced the 'sperm donor' and was succesful realtor now. She was also known as Grammy to Gus who adored him. He had known that his mom would come around when she'd seen how much Brian had changed having to raise Gus.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Gus fell asleep before his usual bed time between his dads on the couch watching the Charlie Brown Christmas cartoon. Brian carried him to bed not wanting to wake him up. He knew that Gus had gotten tired from the long day that he'd had. The meal that Justin and he had made hadn't helped either. He'd almost fallen asleep his self a couple of times. Justin had been asleep too, but he'd woken up when he'd lifted Gus' head from his lap.

By the time that Brian got Gus tucked in, not once waking up during the pajama change, he found Justin lying in their bed. He smiled before stripping down to his boxers getting on the bed. He'd showered earlier while Justin had been cleaning up the kitchen. He'd offered since Justin had been home with Gus most of the day, but he'd been told to shower so after the cartoons they'd get to spend time in the bed alone.

While he'd been getting Gus tucked in Justin had taken a quick shower not bothering to put anything but his own boxers back on. Gus walking in on them when he'd been two had them always wearing something now unless they were having sex. He'd been surprised they hadn't been caught sooner as much as they loved having sex.

"He never once woke up as usual. It would take a sonic boom to wake the two of you up." Brian said kissing Justin.

Justin returned the kiss not pulling away until they needed air. "Yeah we are heavy sleepers. Of course I think nothing could wake you besides us." Justin smiled moving so his head was resting against Brian's chest. He was tired and the shower hadn't woken him up like he'd thought it would.

"Get some sleep, Sunshine. We'll have cookies to deliever in the morning and while your mom watches Gus we can wrap his gifts before having a few hours to have sex." Brian said moving his hand over Justin's back.

He let his eyes drift closed hearing Justin's soft snores knowing he hadn't heard what he'd said. He tightened his hold thanking ever who made the life he had possible. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because he was the happiest with Justin and Gus. He'd even finally considered having another child. It was Gus' wish to have a sibling and they were defiantly ready for another child or two. They'd have more hands to help with future Christmas Cookies and other memories.

**~THE END~**

**EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. Hope have great holiday season be safe. **


End file.
